Un amor inefable
by Un Simple Anonimo
Summary: Naruto es como todos ha tenido sus malas experiencias, pero según él, gracias a ellas ha aprendido saber enamorarse y no caer por cualquier mujer, o al menos eso es lo que cree él. Hinata es una mujer disciplinada, pura y aveces callada, pero cuando encuentra ha alguien de su confianza, se vuelve sociable. Sakura una mujer que le gusta aprovecharse de todos para su conveniencia.


" _El aire se respira con olor a chocolate, cuando pasas junto a mí,_

 _Mi corazón más fuerte late, ¿Será amor lo que siento por ti?"_

* * *

"No, eso es demasiado cursi para entregárselo" –Pensó en voz alta mientras borraba aquel pequeño poema que había escrito para la chica que le robo algo más que un suspiro. Mientras recordaba aquel encuentro que tuvo temprano por la mañana, sus mejillas desprendieron un pequeño sonrojo, como si se tratase de un pequeño niño enamorado.

" _Si he de morir quiero que sea de tanto vivir contigo, duras y hermosas aventuras, y que al final si me he de ir que sea con el sabor de tus labios."_

"Creo que con esto más que enamorarla la asustara" –Se dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Te esperaré ya sea alba o crepúsculo en ese mundo frío en el que me enamore de ti."_

" _No, cálmate"_ –Se repetía una y otra vez, de seguro trataba de creerse sus mentiras, hasta que por fin dio en el clavo.

" _Acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que te enamoraste"_ –Pensaba tratando de apaciguar esa llama ardiente que sentía dentro de sí.

Pero por más que intentaba, no podía ocultar el hecho de que trágicamente se había enamorado, sí esa sensación parecida a una droga formaba ya parte de él.

Aquel rubio guardo el cuaderno en su mochila, se levantó del escritorio de caoba antiguo, " _una reliquia que fue heredada de su abuelo, quien también fue un escritor reconocido; poeta y dramaturgo_ " apago la lámpara y con un pequeño vacío en su interior camino hasta la puerta de su baño, la abrió y empezó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha.

Mientras él tomaba una ducha no dejaba de recordar ese bonito momento, cada emoción por más pequeña que sea, cada sentimiento que le creo esas emociones, volaban dentro de él como pequeñas mariposas que emigran de un lugar a otro, mientras que en sus mejillas se veía un rubor rojo carmesí, una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada viva hacia el vapor emergente como si en él se reflejara el rostro de aquella dama.

Una vez terminado ese pequeño sueño efímero en la ducha, se encontró cara a cara en el espejo con su otro yo que mantenía encerrado.

" _¿No te cansas de fingir ser alguien que no eres?"_ –Le restregó su reflejo.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por querer evitar sentir ese dolor otra vez?! No te confundas, no soy otra persona simplemente soy más cuidadoso" –Se justificaba aquel muchacho retraído.

" _Si fuese cierto no estaría aquí encerrado, ¿Cuál es el sentido de vivir una vida vacía por la ausencia de una persona por la cual dar todo?" –Le recriminaba triste su reflejo._

"Necesito que estés encerrado pues no quiero que hagas alguna estupidez, como el enamorarte ciegamente de otra mujer, sin pararte un momento a pensar en las consecuencias" –Se excusaba pensativo, sus ojos reflejaban una mente afligida hundiéndose en el pasado frío como una noche de invierno.

" _Pero, el amor, los sentimientos, las emociones no son racionales y simple, sencillamente son el sentir del corazón, no piensan en el dolor o tristeza de una elección sino en la felicidad que estás te pueden dar"_ –Respondía el reflejo sollozando.

Con lágrimas en los ojos su reflejo, cabizbajo y con voz tan baja como un susurro articulaba algo.

" _No sabes lo triste, obscuro y solitario que puede llegar a ser este encierro, ver como reprimes cada una de tus emociones evitando que se creen sentimientos, sentimientos que pueden llegar a iluminar tu caminar, ¿Acaso no estás cansado de tropezar siempre con piedras por la obscuridad?"_

Todo queda en silencio, una atmosfera asfixiante llena el cuarto del baño y el rubio cabizbajo con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus perlas blancas sólo logra susurrar algo antes de apagar la luz.

"Eso no es nada comparado con lo que paso. Adiós"

Mientras aquel rubio ya con el pijama puesto decidido a salir, camina a la puerta sin voltear a ver a aquel reflejo que sólo le cuestionaba, este sólo alcanzo a decir _"Si sigues aferrado al pasado nada cambiara, seguirás herido y solo, no serás capaz de amarte, mucho menos a alguien más."_ –Esa última declaración le costó caro a la puerta que fue azotada de golpe.

"Que puede saber un reflejo, ¿No podre amar a alguien si no me amo? Que estupidez es esa. Hablado de estupideces tengo que tirar a la basura esos poemas que escribí, no se los entregare de igual manera" –Afirma mientras camina a su cama.

"Bueno, pero eso ya será mañana" –Decía mientras bostezaba de cansancio.

Después de toda esta tormenta de problemas, todo se disipa con el descanso de aquel rubio tras una tarde arcana.

¿Será que el destino cruzó sus caminos y jamás los unirá para mostrarles que nada es para siempre? o ¿Será que no hay nada más difícil que olvidar aquello que un día nos hizo feliz?

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer capitulo de este fanfic que estoy escribiendo, por favor espero sus Reviews para saber como mejorar. Muchas Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
